Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors
by TURP
Summary: Lucy finally finds a family to take her in... a family of four ninja skill using turtles and their rat sensei that is. Chapter five is finally up and being re-edited.
1. The female ninja

Lucy and the 4 Chelonian saviors:

First and foremost this is a K+ fic for ninja fantasy violence and basic language. This is an Elvin Lied and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle crossover. The exact premise for the story drove me crazy trying to think up a way for the two worlds to cross at least in a somewhat logical manner… I tried out time travel which in retrospect won't work because 1) I hate math 2) didn't feel like finding out the four turtles birthdays 3) Elvin Lied took place in I'm assuming 2004 and judging by Lucy's age in the show she'd be at least 18-20 and the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles took place in 2003 which doesn't leave much room for the five kick butt. While playing in the brook that goes through my backyard it hit me… have Donny whip up a gizmo and send into the E. Lied world and take Lucy before she goes berserk at the orphanage. Also this version is a re-edit but will have most if not all typos and such fixed.

-Chapter 1 – The female Ninja

-begin T-U-R-T-L-E Power by Partners in Kryme

-Yokohama- Japan

Though the sun was shining brightly in the Yokohama area one would think all was well but under the cover of shadow in a grimy alley ridden with garbage and paper trash a strange flash of white light stabs the areas of alley without light illuminating them brightly then slowly the glow fades away revealing five figures that try to stay hidden amongst the scanty shadows left in the mid morning. Four of the figures were short and fifth taller one stood nearby… if anyone was paying attention to them they might've seen the four small ones wore bandanas. One of them seemed a bit angry but the higher tone of the voice showed they were male and about 7 years old.

"Oh now Donny you've done it now genius boy you've teleported us to who the shell knows where!" Another figure tried to reason with the angry one.

"I told you this device was still untested I haven't worked out all the bugs but oh-no you had to toss it around like a flippin' pigskin. Next time Raph listen to me for a change I know what I'm doing." Still another figure agreed with the one called Donny followed by the taller fifth figure.

"Easy Raph we don't have any clue as to where we are we might not even be in New York anymore. We should stay hidden in the local sewers until Donny can find the parts to fix his gizmo." Said the one speaking to Raphiel.

"Leonardo speaks the truth Raphiel. We must hideaway and find components for Donatello's machine. But we must find a place to relocate ourselves to stay out of the prying eyes of the surface." The fourth of the figures spoke up.

"Aww and I wanted to try out the local pizza here." The figure named Raphael made a snide remark at the one who made the Pizza comment.

"Yo Mikey or should I say jello for brains you always think with yer stomach instead of yer head?" The tallest figure apparently seemed to be in charge and quickly reprimanded the one named Raphael.

"Cease this ignorant name calling Raphael and apologize to Michelangelo." Raphael quickly apologized to the 1 named Michelangelo.

"Alright Mikey I'm sorry but Master least let me look around I need the covert experience… besides I can scope out the area so no one finds us. Please?" Reluctantly the taller figure relented for Raphael to go scout around.

"Very well Raphael do so but be careful and practice the art of invisibility." With that Raphael took off to look around the area. But what the young being would find would shock even him.

-orphanage

While the fur figures were in hiding Raphael hopped from rooftop to rooftop and demonstrated very refined acrobatic skills. The jumps and movement he made seemed almost like a ninja… an ancient Japanese warrior said to do incredible physical acts. Raphael decided to take a breather near an orphanage. He thought the poor kids must hate it in there he heard on the radio that orphanages were breeding grounds for bullies bigger kids who since they were miserable made the others feel worse. Suddenly a scream broke his train of thought. Skillfully as always and as always silent he slipped past some kids and some workers and what he came upon made him downright pissed. Three punk brats had a girl but she had bright pink and deep red eyes and odd looking horns on her head and she was cornered by two of the brats and a third was apparently going to beat a puppy with a pot. Raphael's blood boiled.

"No please! Leave my dog alone!" The girl pleaded.

"No way ox-head this'll teach ya to ignore us!" Said one of the boys sinisterly.

"We mean business you horn-freak!" The girl closed her eyes as the three as the lone boy raised the pot ready to beat her puppy to death… it was her only friend. The girl prayed for someone or something to help her when suddenly an angry voice called from the shadows.

"How 'bout a nice can of kick the punk and I'm giving the three of you to the count of seven to leave that girl and her dog alone 1 2 3 4 5… too late catch!" The shadowy figure threw something hard and fast at one the punk boys. When the first kid opened his eyes he saw a sai a type of ancient Japanese ninja weapon embedded in the wall near his ear.

"Holy socks!" The boy exclaimed. The other second boys wanted this idiot to show themselves.

"Where're you show yerself!" The second demanded.

"Yeah you afraid or just a chicken!" Said the third obviously irritated.

"Fine scum for brains why don't I?" The shadowy figure coolly responded.

"Here ya go ya bottom feeding punks." The menacing sounding figure stepped out of the shadowed curtains revealing a green/scaly skinned kid w/a red bandana covering his eyes along w/brown arm/elbow/ and knee bands, a hard shell covered its back and a wall of plates covered its chest. The creature had three fingers and two toes and it looked pissed. "Ok question who wants some of me first… no volunteers huh don't be shy boys."

"KAPPA MONSTER!" The three brats shouted but Raphael had to do a double take as to what the kids said.

"What I ain't in college ya idiots!" The three boys ran outta there as if their rear ends were on fire. Raphael but the girl picked her puppy up and hid behind a desk fearing for her life. She shouted at Raphael to stay away.

"Stay away leave me alone you kappa monster!" Raphael was about to argue but something his master told him was "when faced with anyone who was frightened or angry one must throw away all hostility" which meant he should throw his weapons away to show the girl he's not the bad guy. The girl watched the quoted kappa monster it apparently was throwing its other sai over to her.

"Look I'll put away my weapons so don't be alarmed I'll throw 'em over ok?" Raphael noticed the girl started relaxing a bit and stood up from the desk. She thought this creature isn't so bad. Finally after several tense moments the girl walked over to Raphael.

"Why the shell were those punks trying to beat up yer dog?" The creature sat next to the girl in another desk. The girl seemed on the verge of tears. It was clear to Raph the kids had been mean to her for a long time.

"The kids here are miserable so by attacking me and my puppy they wanted to make me miserable by killing my dog. I'm so scared they'll come back and do it again. So kappa do you have a name?" She asked him clutching her dog.

"I'm no kappa whatever that is I'm a turtle and my name's Raphael. Getting to yer name what is it?" The girl blushed a shade of pink just like her rosy hair then spoke up.

"Lucy my name is Lucy." The sound of someone clearing their throat was heard and when Raph saw who it was his blood ran cold.

"Raphael I said to scout around not to stir up trouble with surface dwellers. I'm disappointed my son." The figure revealed itself to be a giant talking rat. Lucy ran behind the desk for safety.

"Master Splinter I can explain this… I hope." The young turtle's insides were like a bowl of Jello all quivery and such.

"Gladly do so Raphael as to why you so recklessly revealed yourself to the surface and instigated battle with young children ruffians?" The rat seemed to Lucy less than a master as more of a father or a parental figure to Raphael.

"I had to otherwise those three brats would've beaten this girl and her puppy to death!" Raphael said trying to defend himself and Master Splinter seemed to be considering his son's dilemma.

The large rat stroked his chin hair in thought over this event. The elder rat decided to ask the girl if this was true. "Young lady is this true?" Lucy peered up from the desk. She looked at Raphael for support.

The timid horned girl gave Raphiel a good long look into his and his Master Splinter's brown eyes. She saw no sign of malice and hate in them so reluctantly she had little choice. It was either stay here and wait for the brats to come back and beat her or live with some crazy looking turtles and their rat master. It was simple really... go with the turtles of course.

"Easy Lucy that's my master Splinter don't worry he's alright. Master this is Lucy she doesn't like it here can she come with us?" Lucy's eyes lit up when Raph said that a real home for herself.

"Really you'll get me out of here? But why I'm a freak… I have these nasty looking horns." Lucy got depressed again. Raph put a hand on her shoulder and her crimson eyes looked into Raph's dark ones.

"Hey look at me I'm a walking talking turtle and I have a rat for a sensei." Lucy saw the logic of what he said.

"Good point." Lucy added.

Soon the three individuals left the scene and after a few moments the three brats ran in. They apparently had dragged a service worker. The boys claimed to have seen a Kappa a Japanese water creature from myth. The woman didn't seem pleased leaving to deal with fairy tales and wild imaginations of children. "But we saw a kappa monster in here!" Exclaimed the first.

"Honest to god he was here." Said the second.

"Where is this so called kappa I don't see anything and where's Lucy gone to? Well boys?" The three boys knew they were in serious trouble.

"Maybe the kappa ate her?" The third suggested. The woman had reached her limit.

"Well the three of you can think about it in the detention hall writing 100 times "I will not make up lies. Now c'mon!" With that being said the service worker pulled the three brats to the detention hall by the ear no less. (Author's comment this outta teach the brats to fib folks;)

-alley

Sometime later presumptively the turtle named Donatello had finished repairing his device when Splinter and Raph were back and they had a pink haired horned girl with them the three could also see she had a puppy with her. Before anyone could ask the rat spoke.

"This girl's name is Lucy and where she was living she was being cruelly treated she will be with us from now on. Now allow me introduce Donatello (points to turtle with the purple bandana) Michelangelo (points to turtle with the orange bandana) (points to turtle with the blue bandana) and Leonardo."

"Yeah we got a sister!" Michelangelo cheered. Donatello motioned for everyone to bunch together. Donny pressed a button on the gizmo's side making it hum then he switched a lever and the thing began to glow white.

"Here's to hopefully going home." Donatello exclaimed hopefully. With a crackle of energy the group vanished into thin air.

-sewer lair

Deep below the streets of New York City was a honey-comb of subway tunnels and sewer systems. Hidden below the hustle and bustle of surface the turtles and Master Splinter made a home for themselves in a lair complete with television computer network, training devices and fridge for food. With a flash of light the group had reappeared in their cozy lair.

"Yeah we're home!" Mikey exclaimed kissing the floor. Donny then led Lucy over to the TV.

"In the mean time while I build a room for you just sit back and watch some TV." Lucy smiled to herself and her puppy… she had found a family a strange looking family no less but loving one and she made herself comfy on the couch. What kind of life would she live now but any was better than living at the orphanage.

-to be continued-

Well folks this is a reposted and restarted "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors". As said before I don't own any of the material used in this story this is fan made only. Anyway I'll re-upload chapter 2 and continue the story from there. Expect some surprises in future installments but before pairings will be Lucy/Kohta, April/Casey, and finally Nana/Mayu (got a few surprises in store for them you'll like them folks).


	2. Things Change

Lucy and the 4 Chelonian saviors 2:

1st and foremost this is a K+ fic for ninja fantasy violence and basic language. This is an Elvin Lied and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle crossover. I own nothing so you can't sue. The current timeline is now 2003 starting w/TMNT episode 1 entitled "Things Change" but will change after chapter 4 so just bear w/me for awhile. Sorry if it's taken so long to update the story I've been busy w/my other crossover fics plus the fact once a story's 60 day life is gone you can't upload any more chaps so I deleted it then re-uploaded it.

-New York City—2003

-Chapter 2 - Things Change

Over the seemingly calm streets of New York nicknamed "The Big Apple" and near it center stood the tallest building "The Empire State Building" gleaming w/pink neon lights. Soon the calm streets are interrupted by an occasional bit of paper trash flying about. Going deeper into the underground of the city if 1 was listening we would've heard a low somewhat raspy voice in the dank and dark sewer systems. Soon we come to an old lair of some kind.

"Remember to be a true ninja you must become 1 w/the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power while light reveals the ninja's presence. Now can you extinguish this flame w/out revealing yourselves?" A large grey rat dressed in a traditional fuchsia Japanese robe said out loud. He held a lit candle on a long stick's end.

A shadowy figure attempts to snuff out the flame by rushing the rat but succeeds only by collide into a wall.

"Too noisy Donatello." The rat said to the 1st figure. Another figure using whirling weapons attempts to try its luck. It also fails and ends up colliding w/the 1st figure into the wall.

"Too clumsy Michelangelo." The rat commented on the 2nd figure's lack of grace. A 3rd figure tries its luck and leaps at the rat only for the rat to duck and figure skids to halt only to be pissed and tries again only to be tripped by the rat's walking stick and gutterballs into yup you guessed it... the other 2 figures piled in a heap near the wall.

"Poor choice Raphael." The rat commented again. A slight breeze alerts the rat of his only female student and the rat flips out of the way.

"A bit too stealthy Lucy." The figure emerged from the shadows revealing a teenage girl of 15 w/bright pink hair down to her shoulder blades, red eyes, and a set of cat-ear shaped horns atop her head. Her outfit was a bright pink shirt w/grey long sleeves and wore black fingerless gloves while the shirt's back had a green turtle shell design, and grey jeans w/pink knee pads. Her footwear was a set of pink sneakers (which had steel treads, soles, and toes). Her head was decorated w/a pink headband wrapped around her forehead. She instead sulks and pouts while flopping on a beanbag chair.

But hidden in the ceiling of pipes a 5th figure waited for the moment to strike and using his Katana blades slices off the lit candle end and held it on the blade tip then blew it out and the rat then turned the lights back on.

"Well done Leonardo." The rat congratulated the blue bandana wearing turtle while the other 4 sibling watched or looked displeased in the case of Raphael.

"Teacher's pet." Raphael said very annoyed by his brother only to be smacked upside the head by his sister Lucy.

"OW!"

"Shut yer yap Raph." She deadpanned at him making get even angrier requiring the other turtles of Donatello and Michelangelo to hold him back from clobbering her not that Lucy was afraid of him since she could easily kick his shell all over the lair. The rat spoke out for them to stop their squabbling.

"My children, my children if you're to become true ninja you must work harder." The 5 siblings then sat down Indian style. (continues talking/Mikey watches a fly) "Your path in life will not be an easy 1 the outside world will not be a friendly place for you (cue Lucy's downtrodden expression). You 5 are different in ways the surface dwellers will never understand to survive you must master these skills I teach you Ninjitsu powers of stealth and secrecy, you must become Kagi shadow warriors and you must never be discovered by the outside world." The rat seeing Michelangelo wasn't paying attention was interrupted by a rumbling noise reverberating throughout the lair.

"What is that noise?" The rat questioned out loud.

Standing up and thinking out loud "Wow earthquake." Lucy seemed confused by this idea.

"This ain't California y'know Mikey." Donatello (wearing the violet bandana) thought it through.

"Possible but not likely." He deduced.

The lair continued to rumble and shake until strange looking metal chicken-like chomping robots emerged from the walls. Then more of them continued to pour into the lair. The 5 ninja warriors took out their own signature weapons: twinned Katana swords for Leonardo, a long wooden staff called a bo for Donatello, 2 3-pronged swords called Sais for Raphael, 2 Nunchaku for Mikalangelo which were basically 2 bits of wood connected by a long metal chain of which he had 2, and finally Lucy had a type of side handled ninja weapon called Tonfas (possessing 4 used by all her arms). All of their weapons had colored cloth wrapping around their signature color (blue for Leo, red for Raph, orange for Mikey, purple for Don, and finally pink for Lucy).

"What are those things?" The blue bandana wearing turtle asked.

"New York city cockroaches?" Mikey commented.

"Whatever they are we'll turn 'em all into scrap metal." Lucy said taking out her 4 Tonfas. Raphael ran towards them and hit 1 sending it flying into the air then landing hard on the lair floor. Donatello then punts 1 w/his bo staff only for another to get wise and bite down on the staff… only to be smashed into the hard concrete floor. Mikey then using his whirling Nunchaku smashes his way through a set of 8 of the mean little robots. He grabs 1 and throw it to Leo.

"Hey Leo catch." Leo then slice the robot into ribbons of scrap. Leo then leaps and slices through 2 more of the mean machines w/the 2nd 1 collapsing apart sideways. But all attention is turned to their sensei (teacher) the grey rat. He smashes 1 w/his stick but he's getting surrounded by the odd little drones.

"We have to help Master Splinter c'mon!" Leo exclaimed and the 5 ninja siblings hack, smash, and slice their way through the mechs to their Master all the while more of the machines were gnawing away at the support beams of the lair. By the time the 5 ninja's made their way to their master the ceiling had had enough it simply couldn't support the room's weight. Raphael attacked 1 of the machines not noticing the crumbling roof. Seconds later it collapsed.

"LOOK OUT!" Lucy dove over to Raphael getting him out of harm's way but the rubble fell and formed into a blocky/rocky wall keeping the turtles from aiding their master. The young ninja's rush over to the debris wall.

"OH NO!" Leo shouted.

"MASTER SPLINTER NOOO!" Lucy cried out in a panic.

The 5 ninja's gaze up at the wall of rock and concrete blocking them from their rat Master Splinter while Lucy steps on a somewhat surviving robot crushing it under her iron heal.

"What the shell are these things?" Mikey asked out loud. Raphael then kicked 1 near his foot into the fallen debris.

"Whatever they were… " Raphael said having Lucy finish him getting him miffed. "They're junk now."

But all attention was on Leo who was searching for a way through the rubble pile blocking the siblings from their master.

"Guys Splinter we've got to find Splinter. Master Splinter can you hear me?" He said looking around the fallen stuff. "Donatello anyway to…" He started again only to be cut off by some machine-like bleep sounds.

"What're you doing?" Leo asked his violet bandana wearing brother.

"The Shell-Cel I'm calling Master Splinter I hope." The brainy turtle said w/a bit of worry in his voice. But on the other side of the pile the grey rat awoke to a beeping from his robes pocket. After getting his bearings the rat opened up the small turtle shell styled device. Confused at using it he said aloud "Hmm... which button do you press... hello?".

On the other side of the debris the 5 ninja's were happy to hear their master was alright albeit confused at using the Shell-Cel. Quickly Leo snatched the phone from Don and began talking w/his master.

"Master Splinter are you alright?" Leo asked him only to find him confused (being very funny to the 5) at how the Shell-Cel worked.

"Hello?" The rat asked. "Stupid device." The rat exclaimed.

"Um master you don't need to press any buttons you already answered it." Leo explained to the somewhat confused rat.

"Ahh Leonardo whatever those mechanical menaces are they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home we must leave right away meet me at the old drainage junction at Southpoint." The rat said over the device as the teens huddle over the Shell-Cel but when Mikey gets too close to Raph he's pushed away by the red wearing ninja only to be smacked by Lucy again making him glare at her which she glared back while Don took out an old yellowed sewer map.

"If we take the south conduit it'll intersect w/the old drainage tunnel." Don said scanning the map. Lucy said over Leo's shoulder. "We'll meet you there sensei."

Mikey being a goof that he is wanted to know just what the 2 talked about.

"What'd he say? What'd he say did he mention me?" He asked being a goof only to be pushed again by Raph and was smacked upside the head by Lucy getting the glaring contest started again. Taking 1 last look at the old lair the 6 called home for several years Mikey spoke to the old stuff. "Goodbye broken pipe. Goodbye grungy payphone. Goodbye dented manhole cover. Goodbye home sweet home." The orange bandana wearing turtle said lamenting their lost home. Raphael walked over to him.

"Hello cruel world." He said predictably again being smacked upside the head by Lucy who grabs his shell.

"C'mon you 2 stop playing around let's go." She said sadly.

-some other sewer section-

The 5 walked out into the sewer area around the lair seeing the small ravenous machines have eaten this area too. "Looks like those things have been through here." Leo commented. They continue walking along and Don noticed more of the overall structure was seriously weakened.

"These walls have been seriously compromised it's lucky this roof hasn't caved in." He said making a note of the structure until… the tunneling robots had caused another cave-in on the teen's path to Southpoint.

"You were sayin'." Raphael said sarcastically to Don. Lucy took a notice of the rubble in front of them.

"We can't go forward and can't go back hmm." The pink haired girl said to herself thinking. Raphael saw a manhole tunnel leading up to the surface.

"Looks like we go up." He said giving a thumbs up of course Leo thought otherwise though.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea." Leo said to his siblings cautiously though Don disagreed w/him.

"We got no other way to go Leo." Don explained while Lucy seemed in thought about the idea until it came to her like a bullet. Raphael was right oddly enough.

"He's right bro y'know that." Lucy said agreeing w/Donatello. Seeing no other option about the situation Leo reluctantly agrees.

"Ergh… Alright but we're only going up to go down the next manhole got it. No fooling around remember what sensei said its dangerous for us to be seen let alone captured we need to stay out of sight." The blue wearing terrapin explained laying out the rules for his fellow ninjas. However Raph had had enough of Leo's yammering.

"We got it we got it the 1st 5000 times Leo now just follow my lead." Raph sadi getting annoyed and climbed up the ladder.

-New York City – streets

In a grungy deserted alley a manhole cover was lifted up and Raphael revealed himself and looked around then leapt out from the hole. Leo looked around next only to pestered by Mikey.

"C'mon Leo move it I don't wanna be staring at yer butt anymore than I have to." The Nunchaku using turtle complained. Leo heard something though.

"Shhh hide." He half shouted. Raph hid against the alley wall as a guy on red moped drove by not noticing the 2 terrapins. Raph went out from the alley and heard people from a nearby dance club. He flipped onto the cloth doorway as 2 partiers came out he then leapt to a streetlamp watching the 2 walk away. He searched for a manhole to go into, looking around the surrounds he saw it… A manhole cover across the street just waiting to be opened.

"Ahh manhole cover 12 o'clock." He said half snickering. He jumped from the streetlamp to the ground and flipped on top of then behind a car because another car was driving by. Then a large armored van came by and… the vehicle had parked itself right over the desired manhole.

"Crap now what?" The red bandana wearing turtle half cursed. From the vehicles backdoors came some punks. The said punks went into a nearby building's door. Raph made his way over to the van. The darn thing was parked right over the sewer cover. This is not good.

"Great just great the old turtle luck workin' true to form." Raph commented angrily at how the situation had progressed. Angry he kicked the van hard. The other teen ninja's watched him behind a corner.

"Way to be stealthy Raph." Leo half whispered.

"Yeah I don't think they heard ya in Joisey." Mikey said putting an emphasis on Jersey in his joke.

"Are you trying to get us all caught you half shelled moron?" Lucy whispered at him w/a hint of anger while making nervous glances around the alley on lookout for people.

"Gimme a hand you 2." Raph pointing his thumb at the truck. Being a joker Mikey made a face.

"Don't even think about it Mikey." Raph warned his goofball of a brother. Leo made a gesture at Mikey to forget what Raph said which only succeeded at getting Raph mad.

"Forget you guys I'll push it myself (mutters) half shelled morons." Raph made his way over to the truck's back end but before Raph could do anything the group heard voices from the other side of the building's doors.

"Aw man what a score." Said a greedy voice from the inside of the building. The people that owned the truck were coming back. Leo signaled for Raph to hide.

"Hide Raph c'mon hurry." Leo waved at his hotheaded brother to get his shell in gear.

"C'mon you half shell git goin'!" Lucy pleaded w/him. Ignoring the 4 other teens he leapt into the truck just as the truck owners came outside.

"No…" The 4 groaned all at once.

"Poor choice Raphael." Mikey commented sadly.

The people who owned truck apparently didn't actually "own" it. The odd looking punks were a motley crew of scum. The lead guy had long sky blue hair. His jacket was yellow w/a purple dragon design on the right shoulder. His look was completed w/black jeans. He carried a large bag which he threw into the trucks back. "Heh-heh. Did ya see the way that guy squirmed when we took his cash, cheap man cheap to be fleeced by us wolves." The punk said proud of himself. Raph hid himself on the trucks ceiling while the other punks threw in more bags of stolen money. The lead guy pressed some buttons on the trucks backdoor electric lock so nobody could get in… or in Raphael's case get out.

The punk thieves drive off in the truck unknowingly having Raph as a captive. Mikey adds his comments and so does Lucy to the developing situation. "Aww shell!" Lucy cursed watching the truck drive off w/her brother inside.

"Imagine those guys surprise when they open that truck." He said. Leo immediately sprung into action to rescue his fellow terrapin brother.

"This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about we gotta get him outta there!" the leading turtle exclaimed. The 4 other ninja's then went about to rescue Raph. Don, Mikey and Lucy used their acrobatic skills to work their way up the alley fire escape.

"Last 1 up hatched from a rotten egg!" Don cried out as he leapt up the walls.

"I dunno if I even hatched from an egg!" Lucy commented as she flipped off the alley walls onto the roofs.

-New York City – street roofs

Now that the 4 were on the roofs they ran along trying to catch the truck to… wherever it was going.

"We can cut them off at 1st and 3rd." Leo said running along.

"If we run like crazy that is." Don commented.

"Is there any other way to run?" Mikey asked being a goof.

"Not really." Lucy added w/her bit of wit.

The 4 teen ninja jump, run, and hop from 1 roof to another while catching up w/the truck. Mikey got ahead of the others and bragged.

"You guys are too slow." He boasted only for the other 3 to quickly get ahead of him. "Hey!" Mikey said rejoining the pursuit. The black shadowed forms of the teens could be seen leaping from 1 roof to another to another to another. Mikey leapt to a slanting chimney and slid down it. He slid off onto a clothes line and got entangled w/a green shirt. Losing his balance he fell onto another building roof.

"Mmm… Springtime fresh scent." He said sniffing the clothing article then leapt up after his brothers and sister.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile Master Splinter was going along his way to the old drainage junction.

-old drainage junction—

"Ah… The old drainage junction (looks around) now where are my children?" The rat asked out loud not seeing them anywhere. He soon heard a gnawing sound at his feet. The concrete began to crack and soon another 1 of the odd munching machines emerged then another. The 2 mechanical critters gave a high metallic roar or at least that's what it sounded like. They stared the old rat down ready to pounce him.

-New York City – streets

The large truck carrying stolen money and Raphael kept on going until reaching 3rd. It drove into a deserted alcove area w/wooden roofing. The punks backed into the alley and parked the vehicle. The punks walk into the building and the blue haired leader stopped a large fat 1 from following.

-back alley

"Hey 2-Ton watch the truck we wouldn't want anyone to steal our stolen money. Dah-heh-heh-heh!" The lead punk started laughing as he went into the building. The guy named 2 Ton wore dull green pants and a blue shirt w/cut off sleeves. Cloth wrappings decorated his wrists w/fingerless black gloves while a red headband was tied around his head under his brown messy hair. On his shirt was another purple dragon on a yellow circle.

2-Ton was holding a baseball bat started pacing around guarding the truck from anyone stupid enough to steal it back. 2-Ton heard a can rattle along the ground and went to check it out and seeing nothing went back only to be tapped on the shoulder by somebody. Lucy spoke to him. "Hey this is a no parking zone here's yer ticket and here's yer fine." Lucy sent a punch at the fat guy sending him into the back of the truck knocking him out. Leo hopped down to the ground and congratulated his sister of her work.

"Nice work Lucy." Leo said complementing her technique.

"It's a girl thing (blows on her nails/rubs them on shirt/extends out her hand)." Lucy said pleased w/herself. Leo turned his attention to the truck w/Raph inside the back.

"Now let's get Raph outta there." Raph shouts of anger were muffled by the thick vehicle doors.

"Get me outta here!" The 4 heard only it was muffled. Looking over the electronic lock of the door the teen ninja's were perplexed. Don took out his tools only for Lucy to wag her finger at him.

"Lemem give it a shot locked. HEYEAH!" Using some invisible ability called Vectors she had since she was born Lucy smashed the lock into scrap. "Unlocked." She said giving a sly smile at their expressions. Mikey had a nice time having fun w/Raph tormenting him behind the glass. Raph gave the door 1 good kick and leapt out.

"Yer dead meat Mikey." He growled at the orange wearing terrapin.

-old drainage junction—

Now 3 more of the odd ravenous machines had Splinter cornered. They roared and chomped at him. 1 even got hold of his robes and tried pulling him over to itself. The rat would not go w/out a fight and whaled on it w/his tail sending it hard into the wall. After landing on its feet it shook its head getting its bearings and roared again in defiance. The odd machines again cornered the rat.

-back alley—

Meanwhile back up on the surface the terrapins heroes were watching the fight between Rapha and Mikey while Lucy added her comments.

"What a hot-head Raph is." She said taking note of his temper. That is until the 2 other turtles noticed something dangerous while Lucy got out her Tonfas.

"Uh guys we don't have time for this." Leo said drawing out his blades backing away from the truck.

"(cracks knuckles) And why not?" Raph said annoyed while Mikey pointed out why.

"Maybe because we're not alone."

The punks had come back and were looking the 5 over. They sniggered and laughed amongst themselves.

"Look at the freaks." Said 1 punk.

"That girl's a nice 1 to look at. Maybe we outta let in the gang for being a bombshell of a beauty. BUt check out the wierdo headpeice she has." A 2nd punk said commenting on Lucy's appearance making her shiver.

"What's w/the dweeby costumes?" 2-Ton said.

"This ain't Halloween hot chick." Said a 4th. The lead guy w/the sky blue hair twirled around his hockey stick and pointed at the group.

"Yer goin' down freaks! Nobody messes w/the Purple Dragons especially not wearing stupid turtle costumes. Hey bombshell chick wanna ditch these freaks and hang w/us for a few hours?"

Donatello twirled his bo staff and struck a fighting posture. Michelangelo also twirled around his 2 Nunchaku weapons striking pose. Lucy spun her Tonfas and struck her fighting posture. Raphael spun his 2 Sai weapons 1 at a time and finally Leonardo mad several slashes w/the twinned swords he used called Katana blades. The 5 teen ninjas leapt into action.

"HEYAHHH!"

The 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 punks were sent to the ground in a large pile knocked out. The 5 ninjas look triumphant at their easy victory. The lead punk ran out rallying his other comrades to do the same.

"Let's get outta here." He shouted.

"I'm w/you!" Shouted another.

The cowardly crooks run outta the alley and into the darkness of night while the heroes congratulate each other.

"Gimme some green." Mikey said getting a high-5 from Raph. Don added his own 2 cents on the nice but rather short fight.

"Well that was easier than expected."

"Pity I hope there's a lot more of that cuz I'm just getting warmed up." Lucy said w/a smile stretching out her arms and hips. Raph heard something on the roof around them.

"Yeah well ya got yer wish Lucy girl look!" Mikey said pointing up at the roof above them. Dozens of black suited ninja's appeared from literally nowhere atop the roofing of the surrounding buildings. Leo stood awestruck at the sight of ninjas in New York City.

"Are those guy's ninjas?" He wondered out loud.

"Lemme see lurking in shadows, dark suits, masks, yep ninjas." Lucy deadpanning her deduction.

The elite black suited warriors then had the 5 teens surrounded and outnumbered by several digits. Mikey added his comments.

"Well they're certainly ninja-esque." He said worried. Leo held his ground.

"Be ready for anything."

"I'm so gonna enjoy this." Raph said w/a smirk on his green reptilian face.

Donatello leapt over 6 of the elite warriors then turning around he knocked some over w/his bo staff. Tangling w/2 more he blocked their sword swipes w/his staff. Knocking 1 over and another w/ease he looked proud that his foes were defeated… or so it seemed. The 2 leapt back up ready for more. Lucy had her own problems for starters she was surrounded by 7 ninjas. She flipped skyward and kicked 1 away while smacking another upside the head w/her instincts called a vector. Using them to block their blows and retaliate she seemed to be evenly matched until she was nearly hit by several Kunai knives. Using the vector to knock them away she readied herself for them onslaught only for the ninjas to vanish and reappear behind her.

"Uh-oh. (gulps) Aww shell." She said finding herself in deep crap.

Raph was dealing w/3 of the black suited fighters. The 3 guys threw several punches and kicks at him only him to dodge them w/ease.

"(dodges kick) Nice Dragon Kick. (dodges punch) Sweet Double Phoenix Punch. Y'know this 1?" Raph spun on his heel and kicked the 3 ninja flying. Leo was dueling a fellow Katana using ninja. The 2 seemed evenly matched until Leo moved a bit to kick his opponent away and he leapt up to the wooden roofing. The ninja followed by jumping up the woodwork and ran along the wall and defying gravity no less. They clashed their swords and the ninja skidded to halt nearby to Leo. Soon another ninja joined its comrade. Leo was double teamed. The 3 ninjas fought w/swords for dominance in the fight. Fighting 1 ninja for a second then the other for a few more seconds he struggled against the 2. Mikey was dueling a fighter using Tonfas like Lucy did and he slammed his Chuck at the guy only for him to block and Mikey tried again only for the guy to block again. Then another guy wanted to fight w/him. Back w/Donatello 2 of the suited fighters threw some throwing stars only for Don to block w/his bo. 1 of the ninja leapt high into the air and kicked him into the truck's side. Seconds later joining him is Mikey rubbing his chest plates.

"Don are we beatin' them or are they beatin' us?" He asked somewhat not wanting answer. Don saw an incoming something and yanked open the truck door and yanked Mikey inside. Second later the door was covered by throwing stars.

"(opening truck door) Ask me again when we're winning Mikey." Mikey then looked at the throwing stars sharp points.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

-old drainage junction—

Meanwhile back at the old drainage junction Master Splinter was being cornered by the odd and dangerous chomping machines. Getting ready 2 leapt at him only to be smashed by his walking stick while another tried to sneak up on him only to smashed as well. However all the tunneling the robots had done had weakened the floor and it continued to crumble and break and collapse under the rat's feet. He plummeted down, down until he fell onto the downward curving wall side until finally gutter-balling into a large chamber. The rat dusted his right shoulder off and looked around and saw a large bright doorway.

-back alley—

Leo was now having trouble as in addition to the 3 ninjas fighting him 3 more showed up fight him. Entangled he continued to struggle and kicked 1 away then another then the last 3 w/1 good kick. The teens regrouped near the truck.

"How many more of these schmoes do we have to knock out before they get the hint?" Lucy fumed and getting tired out. Mikey agreed w/her.

"Yeah they just keep on comin'." He said annoyed.

"Time to switch to plan B then. Donatello you almost ready?" Leo asked his brainy brother turtle. In the truck Don was trying to hotwire the vehicle for a quick getaway.

"Almost there Leo. (ignites a spark) Yeah!" He finally got it to work and revved the engine. "This bus now leaving." Raph had some fighting to do but Leo grabbed him to get going.

"C'mon we're goin'." Leo said as the 4 teens jumped into the truck's back end.

"Later ya half-shelled pajama suited morons! Caio." Lucy said being playful and coy blowing the ninjas a kiss goodbye and shut the truck doors.

Don then drove the truck out of the alley and into the streets… but not very well though. The black suited ninjas jumped out of the way of the speeding truck. The 4 warrior's teens were jostled around and struggled to gain their footing.

"Whoo nice driving for a turtle w/no license." Mikey said commenting on Don's driving skills or lack there of.

"Yeah real great… (falls on her butt) Ouch! I think I broke my tailbone there. Ow." Lucy complained. Don shot back w/his remarks.

"Hey you want pretty or do you want effective?" The truck continued to drive along the darkened streets of the city while Mikey kept talking.

"I gotta tell ya this has been 1 mondo bizarro day. 1st those metal robot things underground and what's w/all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City besides us it's just not right." The truck took another turn around a corner and Mikey fell onto the floor.

"Not right check this out." Raph took the bag near and dumped it out showing stolen cash. Lucy ran through the pile of cash somewhat cautiously looking it over.

"If that long green wasn't stolen I'd keep it but since it is stolen I say we give it back." Lucy said being very noble while Mikey was making glances at the dough.

"Mikey its not finder's keeper's this was stolen from someone like Lucy said we give it back."

The turtle's "borrowed" truck was approaching a police car. The 2 officers in the car saw this truck speeding toward them and stopped alongside them. Leo threw out the 3 bags of cash at the car.

"Take care of this money will ya guys?" Leo said he drove off.

The 2 cops thought over what they saw driving the truck. It seemed too freaky to be real at least. The officer w/shaggy brown hair said to his grey haired and aged partner.

"Did you see that a little green man in an armored car just threw a bunch of money at us!" He exclaimed to his fellow cop.

"Rookies." He muttered.

-darkened alleys

Don continued to drive the truck into darker alleys until coming upon a large caged off sewer entrance. The truck ran right through the metal barrier and into the sewer system and scraped along the side of the tunnel due to Don's horrid driving. Finally they came to the old drainage junction.

- old drainage junction-

Master Splinter was awaiting them there meditating. Around him were the remains of the odd and ravenous robots that destroyed the old lair. Seeing their master A OK the ninja teens overjoyed ran to hug him.

"Father yer alright!" Lucy shouted happily.

"Hey!" Mikey said overjoyed.

"Sensei!" Leo exclaimed happy to see his master alright.

The 5 ninja fighters gathered around their grey rat of a Sensei. Lucy shed a few tears at seeing him alright. Her brothers were also overjoyed and happy to see him uninjured. He was also overjoyed to see them alive and well too.

"Well I'm glad to see you too my children." He said simply to them all.

"Master Splinter so much has happened today." Leo said relieved at the day and their little reunion being done and happy.

"Yes yes there will be time to tell me all about it later Leonardo but 1st but wish to take you all home." The rat said going into a slow walk.

"Home?" Mikey said.

"We ain't got a home." Raph looking around the junction.

"Yeah we don't have no home those robots trashed it. D'oh we're homeless!" Lucy said downhearted and shedding a tear. Their rat master seemed prepared for their responses and gesture for them to come to him.

"Do not worry I believe I have found a solution to our current housing problem. Follow me my children." The rat said hopping down a hole leading into the bowels of the junction. Making looks amongst themselves the 5 in-training ninja reluctantly follow him and leap into the hole. 1 by one they jump into it and until its Mikey's turn.

"Cowabung… (gets kicked by Raph) OWW! (down the hole) No funny Raph!" Mikey said after getting falling into the hole.

"Ouch!" Raph said more annoyed than in pain and was kicked into the hole by Lucy.

"Oh yes it was (does a girly wiggle) ooh. Here I go!" Lucy then leapt into the hole.

-sewer bowels -

The 4 turtles land in heap followed by Lucy who does a flip off the wall and lands perfectly inciting Raph wrath.

"Show off." He spat at her only for her to smack him again.

"Wicked slide." Mikey said loving the fall.

Finally getting untangled the terrapins they follow the old rat wondering where the new home is.

"No offense Master Splinter but this place doesn't seem so great." He asked wondering about their new home.

"Look w/your heart not your eyes Michelangelo." The old rat explained confusing the young ninjas even further.

"Uh… OK." Lucy said out loud confused.

"And walk this way." The old rat said walking slowly w/a slight hunch. Mikey tried to copy it only to be smacked on the head by Don.

"Ow!" Lucy gave her goofball of a brother warning by way of her wagging finger which meant "knock it off".

-new lair

The new lair was something else like some kind of underground castle or maybe a palace. A high arched greenish ceiling hung above them and many door lined the wall and various floors. It was simply magnificent.

"Egad!" Lucy exclaimed upon seeing it.

"Wow!" Was all the great and brainy Donatello could say.

"Whoo…" Leo said drinking the thing in as best he could.

After entering the place Mikey spoke out again followed by Don this place was simply beyond wicked.

"This place is beyond awesome." Mikey exclaimed after seeing the new place.

"I could really tune this space up." Don said entering the place.

Mikey leapt up to a room and proclaimed out loud for all the 6 of the family to hear.

"This room here mine (leaps to another room) and where yer standing also mine." The orange wearing terrapin said staking his claim on the rooms around the area.

"You see my children change is good." The wise rat said to them all. Lucy and Leo stood by him and seemed to agree.

"We couldn't agree more Master Splinter." Leo said w/a smile.

"Yeah you're right. (sees Mikey take a room) Hey I wanted that room Mikey you took it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Good to hear so let's see you kids clean up for a change this place this chamber is filthy." The rat said inciting groans from the teens.

-unknown location

A long thin handle pours some hot green tea into a cup and a man dressed in ancient Japanese robes which were white covered by a grey vest. The clothing sides were marked by an odd red upside down 3 pointed symbol. The man then drank the tea and he did not look happy at all. A fire on a small torch burned in the background. The entire room was styled after old Japanese homes. On the walls on long black scrolls was the same red insignia. Graveling before the angry man was the same blue haired punk from before. It was clear from the punks voice he was frightened by this man.

"Sir… I.. I my men we uh we uh we lost the armored car w/the money but we were attacked by some sort of… sort of karate frog creatures or something plus some girl w/horns they took us by surprise it wasn't my fault." The punk was silenced by the seated man.

"Enough."

"I promise sir I won't fail you again". The punk said trying to make up for himself but the seated man glared at him.

"I know you won't fail again ever." The man stood up glowering at the punk. The doors in the long hallway from close.

-City streets

From a tall building w/a small traditional Japanese house built on its top in the city's center a shout was heard from the punk.

"UWAAHHHHH!" His scream was followed by a gravely laugh.

-to be continued

Well folks here's chapter 2 of Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviors hope you all like it. I finally got it done… it took me a night or 2 to finish it all. For now the story will basically be the same but Lucy in it but that will change by future chapters after 4. What happens then take guess until then this has been author TURP signing off for the night. Good night folks.


	3. Robbing, rash and discovery

Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors 3

Chapter 3 – Robbing, rash and discovery

First and foremost this is a K+ fic for ninja fantasy violence and basic language. This is an Elvin Lied and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle crossover part 3. I own nothing so you can't sue. This is the final chapter (actually half a chapter) set in 2003 TMNT New York City. The story moves into its main phase of Yokohama where the real story starts. I can't really sum this chapter up very well so except to say it disregards events from episode's 2 through 9 and before episode 10 (The Shredder Strikes part 1) and establishes a new continuity instead. Anyways just sit back and enjoy it;) But 1 last item of note expect Shredder to show up but in a way not otherwise expected of him.

-New York skyline

In the city's center from a tall building with a small traditional Japanese house built on its top the intimidating Japanese man was sitting Indian style on a plush red pillow reading a book. But that wasn't the odd thing the odd thing was the title and language text were in Japanese… the book called a Manga had a title translated into English called "Elvin Lied" or literally Elf's Song. However what most didn't realize was the man could read Japanese perfectly needing no translations at all. But what he saw in the 1st chapter took him by surprise and it could be useful.

"What… it cannot be her. Hmm… This could be useful information to crush those enemies of mine." The man said in a gravely tone. (folks who is this man hmm? who is he?).

"Stockman and Hun enter." The man said again in the same gravely tone.

At several feet away from the man was a large set of red doors in the long hallway open revealing a huge muscular man standing at 7 feet and 2 inches with a bit of blonde hair ending in a long ponytail. His huge arms had on the right a purple dragon tattoo while his flat jawline had on the left 3 red scars. His white tank top, simple black jeans and sneakers was his main look. His skin tone showed he was Caucasian. As a final adornment he had brass knuckles over his well knuckles.

The 2nd man had had an African-American complexion and was dressed in a long white lab coat going to his knees and simple tan khakis were worn under the coat. His face had a bit of black hair in a buzz cut. His sharp features had a set of simple eyeglasses over his dark brown eyes. Oddly one of his eyes or more specifically his left was bionic in nature. His total height was only 3, 5'.

The huge man bent down in respect for this glowering man. The Japanese man made a death glare at the black man which meant "kneel now". "You command master?" The giant man asked in a deep menacing voice.

"Yes Hun and this is it. (tosses Manga to the black man) Stockman I know you can read fluent Japanese take a gander at the 1st 15 pages notice something familiar?" The Japanese man asked the scientist named Stockman. Stockman flipped through the various pages until coming to a shocking conclusion… he had seen a character from the book before.

"Egads! The girl sir… she was with… she was with the turtles. Impossible! How can she be with them if she's from this average Manga? Take a look Hun." Stockman said going on a small rant and handing the book to the big man named Hun.

"What the frigging heck… ! She… can't... she can't be… but she's from here but how!" Hun stammered in a rage.

"Silence Stockman Hun that matters not what does matter is how we can get to that universe… To my knowledge there are two distinct story versions. The animated version and book… Stockman I want you to create a device to take us their… their world the Diclonii creatures hold use to me. Think Stockman you could use the DNA to create the ultimate soldier. That fool Kurama has no idea of the power I possess. Stockman can you do it?" The man asked angrily to Stockman who backed off a bit in fear before clearing his throat to answer.

"Yes master Saki I can but it'll take some time to gather the raw materials and parts including the animated series but this is 2003 but it won't be released until next year… but I'll see what I can do I'll hack into E-Bay and buy them from there." Stockman said walking away getting to his work while Hun followed after him.

-sewers – a few months later

Meanwhile in the sewers that four turtle brothers Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and finally Donatello and their human sister Lucy were busy doing various things in their lair. The other allies the rat Master Splinter (meditating), the lab technician April O'Neil, and slightly manic street vigilante Casey Jones.

The blue bandana wearing Leo was sparring with Raph and Casey. Leo had himself locked in combat with his katana's VS Raph's Sai's and Casey's hockey stick. Don and April were going over the recent crimes over the various warehouses particularly involving high tech materials. It was strange since even to authorities since the goods were swiped within only minutes before security came around… It had to be the Foot. Mikey and Lucy were at his racer game with Lucy losing when suddenly Donny turned the power.

"Hey Donny what'd ya do that for!" Mikey asked half annoyed and half disappointed at being able to finish the game.

"Aww man Donny why ya do that I was winnin'!" Lucy complained to her violet wearing terrapin brother.

"There's time for that later this rash of burglaries has me worried… the very speed they're being out in leads me to think the Foot's involved then again when aren't they. Master I think we outta investigate and find out what they're up to." The genius turtle explained. "Leo and I'll head to warehouse 16W, Rapha and Mikey will go to warehouse 10P and finally Lucy and Casey you'll be taking warehouse 1B."

"Fine then Casey'll come with me then I'll keep an eye on him." The rosette haired girl stated out loud.

"Huh but, but, but , I wanted, but I... I wanted to work with Raph kid… " Casey started to say.

"Tough luck boy… yer in my service boy (laughs like a nutcase) AHAHAHAH!" Lucy laughed sending chills throughout the sewers inhabitants. "What?" She asked seeing the expression they had.

-warehouse 1B

Near the shipping warehouse 1B the duo of Casey Jones and Lucy had found the perfect spot to pounce on their Foot enemy. Walking silently and cautiously around the perimeter waiting they watched until...

"Great! GOONGALA!" Casey shouted as he ran into the open building and soon skidded to halt upon seeing the state of the building interior. "Hey where's the criminal filling?"

"Hey what the… ! Hey what in the… (pats ground) what? Casey the whole area's been cleaned out this is unreal." Lucy spoke the truth as the whole warehouse interior was stripped bare not even a toothpick was left on the ground. Lucy took out her Shell-Cel to talk with Donny. "Uh Don we got a problem here."

-warehouse 16W

Indeed Don and Leo hadn't found anything there either… nothing but an empty warehouse devoid of anything. "Yeah we have the same situation here hey Raph Mikey how you doing?" Donny asked over the Shell-Cel.

-warehouse 10P

Meanwhile the dyad of Raphael and Michelangelo had the same problem too… the entire warehouse was completely bare. Nothing was spared at all. "Yeah Mikey and I got the same results… nothing."

-warehouse 1B

Don did some last minute calculations and found where all the goods were being taken too… Saki Enterprises in the city center. "It's all being shipped to Saki Enterprises we should check there next." Donny said.

-Saki enterprises

The group had arrived at Saki Enterprises only to find no one guarding anything, no security cams, nothing. The whole thing smelled rotten to say the least. The eight continued into the building while coming to the security camera room… on the far wall was a lever revealing... ta-da a hidden room. The hidden area was huge with a giant 13 foot wide and 5 foot tall view screen that shimmered like liquid metal.

Casey commented at the area's scenery. "Wow take a look at this crazy joint."

"High tech city that's what it is… I bet Stockman worked on this thing." April said looking around the large room at various components here and there.

"Well it's nice… but where do ya put the coin at?" Mikey said being a goof.

"What's this thing some teleportation device maybe?" Lucy said going on while looking around the spot a bit more seeing various massive cables reaching out from the floor into the screen. Brushing a bit of her vivid pink hair back she gave it a good once over.

Donny walked over the control panel… reading, reading, and reading. He had come to an answer. "You're partially right Luce it's really a Dimensional Transporter… basically you punch in a universe and jump into the screen. So this is what the Foot was up to during those months. Let's see what they were up to on the multiverse idea… Holy shell those jackasses jumped from this world into another called "Universe LOK9204". We gotta stop them now!" Donny exclaimed loudly.

A huge wave of grumbling was heard from the six of the eight ninja warriors only for Lucy to speak up in Don's defense. "We have no choice but to follow the Foot into the unknown who knows what'll happen in universe LOK9204 but we have no choice guys we're heroes in a half-shell... let's do it eh!" The rosette haired girl said smiling a big grin.

"Let's do it!" The group shouts all at once and the group jumped into the portal and into universe LOK9204.

-universe LOK9204 (you know what it is folks)

In a flash the group of 8 had arrived in a darkened alley in a bustling city. April looked around the corner the area seemed safe enough for basic folk to walk around... but what about the turtles, Splinter and their sister though? "April and I'll check into a hotel somewhere what about you guys?" Casey asked concerned for the four turtles, the rat and girl.

"Bros father you head to the sewers I'll scope out the area around here do some parameter checks that stuff." Lucy suggested to the five to do at once.

"Lucy my dear what are you planning on doing around here?" Master Splinter asked the horned girl. "I hope you are going to practice your ninja skills and be unseen?"

"Of course master I'll practice ninja the art of invisibility (gives a childish girly grin)." Lucy then scampered off up the buildings fire escape and onto the roofs surface and she disappeared completely.

Meanwhile the four turtles were at work getting a manhole cover loose so they can escape to the sewers below unseen and un-judged by the surface dwellers in the city.

"Kids… well my sons we must go below and become hidden from view. Goodbye April and Casey we'll see you soon." Splinter said as Donny removed manhole cover and the five disappeared into the dank depths.

Lucy continued her rooftop jumping and flipping… until coming to a halt nearby a seemingly strange street... the signs were in Japanese and she could read them too. What was going on here thought the girl? Until it finally hit her when she saw a street with the name "Raiden Road".

"Wait a minute here now I know where I am Universe LOK9204 is my reality my world my old world wonder if the brats are around still if I see them I'm gonna… no, no, no the best battle is the one not fought like Master Splinter said. This is Yokohama then there's that odd café I heard about... those orphanage jerks wouldn't let me do anything outside the building." Lucy then leapt onto a street lamp and perched herself on the top very carefully.

Lucy saw the skies were getting dark though it was only 3:19 PM according to her Shell-Cel time gauge. A storm must be coming in from the sea… when the girl lived there years ago the adults called it "sea affect" rain. It happened all the time. But what really caught her eye was the two college kids inside the building something in the girl's brain told her she was destined to meet the boy under very horrific circumstances but why she had no idea as to the reason she thought so but it frightened her to the bone. But the boy was dark haired mostly dark brown and deep sapphire eyes on a delicate youthful face. He had a female companion with him oddly Lucy thought she had met the brunette girl too somewhere but how or why was unknown to the rosette haired ninja girl. Lucy decided to watch them for awhile and check up on them… keep 'em out of trouble.

-Yokohama college café

Inside the cafe the boy and the girl were seated at a bar enjoying some fast food involving fried pork sticks and were just about finished w/them when the main cook spoke to the boy at the counter. "So Talki how's the job here it pay good?" The boy asked the chef.

"Not as much as I want but enough to get some extra spending cash for entertainment value with Harumi that she-devil. Well be careful out there Kohta those Purple Dragons are dangerous I heard they killed a guy up on Sakura Street just 'cuz he couldn't pay some gambling dept. Here's your rice balls pal be safe out there. You too Yuka." Talki said to his pal named Kohta handing over his bag of fried rice balls. The boy's female brunette companion was named Yuka evidently and she followed after him out the café's doors.

"Cuz you'd protect me right if somebody attacked me?" The girl asked the boy and apparently the two were cousins. Soon the two started walking down the street yet despite being only 3:19 PM it was pitch dark outside with ominous silent storm clouds covering the entire town from north to south and west to east. Yuka decided she would ask her cousin the question again. "Answer me Kohta you'd defend me right if somebody jumped me right?" Yuka asked again.

"Definitely or I'd die trying." Kohta half joked as suddenly the darkened sky ripped open via a big lightning bolt and soon the clouds opened up with a huge deluge. "Holy crap it's really pouring we gotta get home quickly or catch our deaths of cold here. C'mon I know a shortcut just down the alley." The young man said pointing to a creepy looking alleyway and walked along until getting to the alley's exit when "they" appeared… Purple Dragon thugs.

The five thugs were a motley crew in appearance… the lead punk had deep blue spiked hair with a black opened sleeveless vest with grey parachute pants. The 2nd punk had tons of piercings and a black karate outfit with a green belt. Another had a grey tank top with torn black jeans. The 4th one had a camouflage shirt on with military type pants and boots. The 5th jerk had wore a long trench coat and black tank top and jeans to match. The last thug however was in a green jacket (no under shirt) and jean shorts. All of the thugs with the leader as an exception had black hair.

"Hey man where ya goin'? Maybe I can help ya." Asked the tall guy w/the spiky blue hair.

"What's this ya got here rice balls mind if I have one in exchange for a kiss sweetheart? Here's lookin' at you kid." Said the guy in the trench coat.

"As if ya freak the two of us are busy we can't waste time on punks like you." Yuka said very arrogantly.

"That wasn't very nice dollface but how about this it'll all be remedied with a smooch from you." Said the one in the grey tank top with torn black jeans cupping Yuka's fair skinned chin getting her pissed at the punk. "Get offa me ya freak!" Yuka fumed at the guy holding her chin.

"Yo punk leave Yuka alone!" Kohta said furious at the freaky thugs. He gave a clip to the punk wearing a karate uniform jaw line knocking him back then to the guy one in the grey tank top w/torn black jeans.

"Get back kid (shoves Kohta into trash bags) here in the garbage is nice." The karate suited thug said pissed off at the kid for clipping him.

"Hey that's my cousin you freak here (smacks one right in the mouth)! Be happy!" Yuka fumed at the jerk.

"Why ya little witch you'll pay for that c'mere!" But before the thug could grab the girl something flew through the air and konked him right out and out cold.

Suddenly all attention was to a figure up on the roof who leapt down to the all ground level… it was a girl dressed in a pink tank top with a yin-yang symbol on it in black (the back had a turtle shell design in green). The other clothes were a set of grey jeans with pink knees pads plus pink elbow pads too. Pink fingerless gloves were worn over her hand while 4 Tonfa ninja weapons were strapped to her hips and back. A bright pink headband was worn over her forehead. Her bright scarlet eyes shone with a fire and a long mane of rose colored was behind her. Odd horn like protuberances were above her hair. "Well, well Purple Dragons this is a big surprise mind if I kick yer butts instead of them around the alley?" The girl said smirking while getting into a fighting posture.

The five Dragons that still stood were dumbfounded to say the least this little shrimp just told them all to quit messing with the kids and fight her instead.

"What this little tinker-bell wants to fight us all? Fine she's dead meat boys get her!" Barked out the leader jerkwad.

"This should be fun boys… c'mon." The girl taunted them not even the slightest bit frightened.

The girl jumped back awaiting attack and the karate suit thug attacked her only to be hit by four Tonfas to by her hands but the other two were held up invisibly by an unknown force. Kohta could barely see through the rain transparent arms holding the weapons and attacking. Needless to say the girl was good and sent the guy flying into a trash can making him blackout. The leader guy with spiked up blue hair tried his luck only to be hit in the gut by a quick elbow then a spin kick to the right jaw line sent him down on the ground out cold.

"C'mon you idiots fight better c'mon you can't beat a wittle girl? Yer all pathetic y'know that?" The girl taunted them again getting the last 2 furious.

The 5th jerk who wore the long trench coat/black tank top/and jeans tried to attack the girl along with the last thug in the green jacket (no under shirt) and jean shorts. The girl dove to the ground and scored a hit on the 5th guys chin via her foot sending him flying backward into a pile of junk bits. The thug in the green jacket charged her and finally sent her flying backward square on her butt skidding a few feet. The girl had to get sneaky to win this against this guy and knew just how to do it.

"Stupid look behind you... (gets look) look around you stupid." The thug looked around behind him and the tonfa floating in front of him. "Oops… tag yer it!" The girl then klunked the thug over the head knocking him out. The girl then KO's the last punk the girl then tied up the punks very tightly too. She walked over the two college kids to help them up.

"I'm Lucy ninja warrior what're yer names huh?" Lucy said introducing herself.

"I'm Kohta this is my cousin Yuka nice to see ya and thanks for saving our butts back there if you hadn't of shown up I don't know what would've happened." Kohta acknowledged to the rosette haired lass.

"Yer a ninja huh… the fashion you wear don't look like one though." Yuka said scoffing bit.

"Hey I just saved yer butt... but I don't need yer fashion reports. What nerve you have woman." Lucy said getting a vibe from Yuka giving her a ninja death glare.

However the rain had only gotten more intense and the downpour got worse still… it was now a total deluge of water. "Aww shit it's raining even harder now it'll be a long way to the lair in this stuff… best get walking Lucy girl." Lucy said starting a long walk home in the rain. Yuka saw the girl's predicament and took pity on her situation.

"Argh… We can't leave her here she'll catch her death of cold. She'll get hypothermia." Yuka said looking the pink haired girl over seeing her in the loose clothing which looked barely capable of keeping her warm. It was September and nights got cold because Fall was coming up soon.

"Erm… Good idea Yuka… Lucy our family owns an Inn up in the hills mind going with us… you can get a warm shower, fresh clothes, some food and a place to sleep. Luce do you have family?"

"Not officially but some caring folks took me in… you'll um you'll have to wait to meet them though." The rosette said obviously nervous. "I don't think it's good for you both to meet them all just yet."

"Why's that hmm… ? Something to hide? What're they some gang?" Yuka said suspiciously cocking an eyebrow at the scarlet eyed girl only to be quickly reprimanded by Kohta.

"Yuka be quiet stop badgering the girl… if Lucy doesn't want tell us right she'll tell us later I hope. Right?" Kohta said scolding Yuka and asking Lucy again. "Truth or dare are they a gang?"

"No… but that's all I'll tell. Yuka don't get on my nerves or I'll go whoop-ass on you got it?" Lucy said glaring into Yuka's dark eyes with a look which meant "don't push me".  
"Crystal clear… (gulps) ok cuz let's go... now!" Yuka said putting a bit of a hurry in her voice and step.

The trio made their way back to the Inn Kohta spoke of earlier… it was located high in the hills far from the city's hustle and bustle. It looked peaceful enough to the untrained eyes and the boy unlocked the front door.

-Inn interior

The Inn's interior was dry and cozy… a very homely feel wafted into the air like an air scent. A well made and compact kitchen area and table stood near the doorway and TV and entertainment system stood near into the other room. It was very homie in nature and quaint.

"Ahh finally home… peace and quiet. Oh Lucy the shower is that way over the left just hop in Yuka can get you some spare clothes from my sister's drawers." Kohta said instructing the rosette haired lass.

"Ok if you say so Kohty-boy." Lucy said giving the college kid a nick-name while walking to where he said to go to.

"She's a weird one at that I'll say but she's honorable." Yuka confessed to the boy who seemed in thought about something.

-soon after the shower

Lucy came out in a set of long grey PJ bottoms and a pink Hello Kitty tank top… though the look on her face meant she was pissed. The two Inn keepers took a look at her face until seeing she had odd… odd or at least seemed to be horns atop her head which stuck out now do to her hair being very moist and flattened.

"This is stupid… " Lucy remarked at the clothing choice while sitting down in a huff on a chair.

"What's wrong with Hello Kitty?" Yuka asked confused.

"What's wrong with Hello Kitty simple... it sucks it really really sucks. Bleachk!" Lucy spat out sticking her tongue in disgust.

"Uh umm Yuka do you see horns on the girl's head or am I seeing things here?" Kohta said rubbing his worn our eyes wondering if he's hallucinating.

"Yeah she does that's odd." Kohta said taking note of them.

"Ok, ok start the teasing now well start it up not like people haven't done this before to me. Take one look call me ox-head, horn freak, freak, monster so start it up c'mon now let's hear it." Lucy said while starting to get riled up at the two finding out about her "defect".

"Really cuz I wasn't going to say anything y'know I think they look cool. You look like some kind of elf almost... Can I touch 'em please?" Kohta being giddy getting a glance from his cousin a look which meant "dear god help my cousins a nut for elves". This was definitely not the reaction the rosette expected to get no not at all it but was nice for a change. This whole set of dialogue caught the 15 year old off guard no one had ever gave compliments before about them though her brothers didn't hate them per ce but they were her brothers and didn't count but saw her on the inside as a dutiful sister and honor bound ninja plus chef.

"You don't think they're ugly or hideous at all?" The girl asked back in confusion obviously not used to compliments on them.

"I'm serious I don't and anyone who says otherwise is an asshole." Kohta said examining the girl's horns and making the girl blush completely beet red in embarrassment. Yuka got the girl's wet clothes and felt something in her right jean pocket… reaching inside she pulled out a weird looking cell phone or what seemed to be a cell phone because it couldn't be anything else that brunette had seen before it looked like a turtle shell.

"Hey I wonder what this is? What's this button do?" Yuka said being a nitwit and pressing the button like a 2 year old while getting the attention of Lucy in the process who went nuts.

"No Yuka don't touch that you'll end up… ! Oh no." the girl cried at Yuka touching the Shell-Signaler which alerted her brothers to her location.

"What! What I'd do! What I'd do!" The college brunette asked in a panicked voice.

"You called my brothers here… that device was an emergency tracker beacon they think I'm in trouble now. You half-shelled numbskull you've done did it now!" Lucy said fuming at Yuka who shrunk backward.

-forest

In the deep forest after not hearing from their rosette haired sister katana user Leonardo, bo staff wielder Donatello, hotheaded Sai user Raphael, and finally wisecracking joker Michelangelo wielder of the spinning nunchakus. Their Master and father figure Splinter was there too to supervise them all. However "the call" came in it was her, their sister was in trouble.

"Hey that's the signal Leo let's move." Donatello said to the blue wearing terrapin.

Raph said sneering in delight. "Time to dish out pain."

"Let's go Raph she said she'd activate it only if she was in trouble or when she needed help." Leo added and the four were off to the small Inn at the hill's foot. The four snuck around the building and heard shouting.

"You half-shelled numbskull you've done did it now!" Lucy said fuming at somebody inside the building when suddenly the front door is broken err actually kicked open by a green two toed foot followed by four odd creatures. They resembled turtles but walked on their hind legs and held ninja weapons. They each also had a different bandana color (red/Sai user, violet/bo staff user, blue/katana user, and finally the orange warrior with the nunchakus).

"Alright punks you got the count of… huh? Luce what's going on?" Asked the red wearer using the Sai's.

"Oh crap… Guys it's not what it looks or sounds like in here!" Lucy spouted off waving her hands defensively showing the two kids were no threat.

"What the… Yuka are you seeing this?" The boy asked his cousin.

"I'm seeing but not believing cuz. Because I'm seeing four giant frigging turtles in front of me Kohta using various ninja weapons!" The brunette confessed to the boy in a panic.

"Um… (sees broken door) uh um Don can fix that door sorry about that." The red wearing terrapin said apologizing to the kids.

"They can talk!" The kids shout at the same time.

"Uh umm… Kohta Yuka there're my brothers Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles I told you about earlier. This is my Master Splinter." Lucy said introducing a tall grey rat in lavender robes using a walking stick who came in through the broken doorway.

"I believe we have much to explain please sit down young ones." The rat explained.

"Uh-huh. They're… they're… they're turtles. Walking and talking turtles and a rat. (faints) Dohh!" Yuka said fainting face first.

"Uh-huh. They're… they're… they're turtles. Walking and talking turtles and a rat. (faints) Dohh!" Kohta said fainting on the spot right after Yuka.

"That went horrible I think (turns to Leo) we over did it don't you?" Lucy asked Leo who merely sat down by a table and started meditating. "This is gonna be one long night."

-shortly

After the two college kids had awakened Splinter explained the situation to them... their origins as well. "And I named them Leonardo (turtle in blue), Raphael (turtle in red), Michelangelo (one in orange) and finally Donatello (turtle in violet). I named them using individuals from an old Renaissance art book." Splinter explained to the two college cousins.

"Huh this is so weird Kohta… teenage mutant ninja turtles fighting some gang called the Foot and add the Purple Dragons into the equation sounds like a bad comic book plot to me but I'm seeing it before my eyes." Yuka confessed at the idea being real.

"Well its real missy the guys have been family for me when no one else would I owe a dept to them I can never repay." Lucy confessed a bit blushing slightly.

"Well sorry guys um… you Leo right (gets a nod) good I hate to be a buzzkill but the four of you can't stay here my dad and sister are coming in a few days they'll freak out like we did. I'm sorry guys." Kohta said downtrodden a bit.

"Ahh no problem Kohty-boy we live in shadows and in the sewers bud. But Lucy'll keep an eye on the two of you while we set-up base in the tunnels around the area Donny found from an old out of use tunnel station for us to use while we're here." Michelangelo said casually on the idea surprising the two college kids greatly.

Soon the four brothers walked outside and back into the woods but Donn took one last look at the busted door inspecting it a bit. "Uh Kohta I'll fix that for you since we broke it… busting in here like raving maniacs. Stuff breaks I can fix it." Don commented on future work to do on house repairs getting a smile from the boy.

Raphael was the last to leave into the woods and took a glance at Luce for moment only to make some joke at her. He couldn't resist it though despite the risk. "Lucy are you sure you can defend this place by yer lonesome?" Raph commented in a film tone making a smirk form on his face.

"Shut up Raph! Not funny!" Lucy spat the hotheaded turtle and smacked him upside his head with a Vector.

-to be continued

Well there is it folks chapter 3 of "Lucy and the Four Chelonian Savors". The Foot is at large in Yokohama, Yuka and Kohta meet our horned girl and her family. Soon Kanae and Kohta's dad will show up in chapter four. How will they react… lets not forget little Mayu I've got a surprise folks you'll like it… no wait you'll love it promise. And what about the facility with Kurama hmm? Well that'll come to pass too in part four as well. In the meantime why not check out my other story "Maverick Hunter KLN" I'm still at it. Until then read and review and no flaming this has been writer TURP "The crossover writer" signing off tonight bye folks.


	4. Maple based shellshock

Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviors 4

First and foremost this is a K+ fic for ninja fantasy violence and basic language. This is an Elvin Lied and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle crossover part 4. Finally folks at long last I've revived this story and finally going to continue sorry for the delay I had too many other stories and documents to upload. Well folks Kohta's other family members meet Lucy… in this case Kanae and his old man. We are also introduced to Kurama meeting up with Oroku Saki and his body guard Hun and head of science Dr. Baxter Stockman.

-begin Story of TMNT (score from 2007 film)

-Yokohama streets (Turtle fans this scene remind anyone of anything?)

The streets of the city Yokohama were bustling with activity as traffic was backed up and sluggish since it was a Friday night. A cart owner was selling pizza. "Pizza! Fresh pizza fresh and hot shrimp pizza come get it!"

A horse drawn carriage went by and sitting near a fountain were two guys from a magic show eating some cheese pizza. A rich type older couple on a date were eating yup you guessed it… pizza in this case mushroom. Even a stopped cab driver was devouring a slice of the stuff whose flavor was ham and pineapple. Even the people crossing the streets were having some. It seemed it was a prime food to be eating this night.

As some hip hop type youths went by a squad car even the cops were eating the stuff as the suspect was cuffed to the car. Walking along the streets were an odd pairing… a teenage girl with deep black hair, sapphire eyes and wearing a grey sweater with black slacks on her legs. A tall bearded (which was brown) man in an open front jacket were walking along until they came to the pizza shop called "Rei's Pizzeria".

-inside the shop

Inside the shop the pair struck up a conversation with the owner Rei a deep black haired girl who loved to wear red sundresses or anything red to begin with. "Hey there Rei how are you?" The girl asked the owner.

Rei looked to see who the voice belonged to. "Kanae… Mr. Gozuboro how're you two these days? (Kohta's last name was never given/most Elvin Lied character names either)"

"We're fine how's that son and niece of mine he doing good?" The man asked Rei who began to think how his boy and his niece were doing.

"Good Kohta and Yuka are fine but they order so much from me they should order it wholesale in fact I just got another order at least 10 minutes ago can you take it to them?" The owner asked the boy's sister and father to do her a favor.

"It's no problem Rei we can do that for you… later." Kanae took the pie from the woman and the two exited the shop.

-outside

A trio of guys were there apparently trying to "pick up chicks" and Kanae decided to have some fun with them. "So which one of you lucky guys gets to take me home to dinner tonight?" The girl asked the lead guy as he father looked at her nervously.

"Dream on ya scrawny shrimp." The guy responded getting nasty to her.

"Hey…" Her father started up but was silenced by her and she winked showing she could handle herself on this.

"Yeah ok next time I'll dream of something a little smarter. AHAHAH!" That really irked the three of them as the two walked along the busy streets. But across the street the pair saw a van with boxes of things like toys, tools, money near a major department store then another van and still another all full of various things. The two decide to investigate what was going on.

-department store

The pair went down the ramp and saw some hooded crooks stealing and pilfering the place… and Kanae being Kanae shouted to them. "Hold it all you yer under arrest!"

One of the hooded thugs gave the girl a look. "What're you two night security?"

"No actually high school student." The girl confessed to them.

"And basic father figure." Her dad added.

"Let's rub 'em out." Muttered a thug.

"Cut me a break." Muttered another.

Still another took up a baseball bat. "Let's teach these two a lesson boss."

"Good idea." He agreed.

Two of the hooligans went at Kanae but she threw up the pizza box and kicked the guys away from her in the gut. "Oh did I mention I studied martial arts hmm?"

And a couple more went after her dad only he knocked them down in the same manner. "Oh and I forgot to say I was a green belt at one time." The thug still wouldn't stay down though. "Stay down you punk! Go down."

Suddenly the flood gates opened up as the two saw just how many guys were robbing the place… there had to be twenty at least. "Whose are these two?" One said.

"Let's slaughter 'em." Added another crook.

"I think these two need a lesson in pain." Added a 3rd crook.

"Help." The father and daughter both squeaked out.

It was at this point what looked like four walking turtles wearing blue, red, orange, and purple bandana plus a girl with bright pink hair down to her shoulder blades, red eyes, and a set of cat-ear shaped horns atop her head. Her outfit was a bright pink shirt with grey long sleeves and wore black fingerless gloves while the shirt's back had a green turtle shell design, and grey jeans with pink knee pads. Her footwear was a set of pink sneakers (which had steel treads, soles, and toes). Her head was decorated with a pink headband wrapped around her forehead.

"What the hell!" A thug yelled out at seeing the 5 fighters.

The family members were equally confused by this… this spectacle. Who were these costumed guys and their girl friend? "HEYAHHH!" The five make a leap slash yell from the ramp then onto the floor they land striking a set of fighting postures and taking out various ninja weapons. A set of Katana swords for the blue wearing turtle, nunchakus were used by the orange wearer, a bo staff by the violet wearing one, sais for the red wearer and finally four tonfas for the pink wearing girl.

Chapter 4 – Maple based shell-shock

–begin Are you ready? by Devo

"Let's get outta here!" The thugs all shout at once. After all it wasn't every day err rather night you saw a group of ninja weapon using turtles.

"Let's go! Move it! Move it!" More of them spouted off while scattering.

The turtle in blue threw a kick to a thug's head knocking him out in one hit. "Awesome!"

Another with the red bandana did a double spin kick hitting a vandal twice sending him down backward. "Yah! Wicked shell!" The one in red said as he prepared himself as he kicked another crook's legs from under them.

The terrapin wearing purple threw out his bo staff and sent three of the crooks to their rear ends. "Eclectic!"

The one in orange just had to add his two cents. "Eclectic?"

He was followed by the pink haired girl. "Donny give it up try this one… Splazow!"

The pair were then attacked by more masked thugs as the violet turtle went in thought. "Oops gosh they took that too hard I guess."

The daughter and father simply could not believe what they were seeing… walking talking turtles fighting like ninjas and a bizarre punkish girl fighting with them. The dyad exchanged glances as if to say ""are you seeing what I see here?

"Hey look out!" The punk girl shouted to the pair she shoved a thug away using some unseen mental ability. "Gotta be careful at night you two it's dangerous." She playfully scolded them like two year olds.

The turtle in red then snatched the two in a large white bed sheet and stuffed them harmlessly into a nearby garbage bin. "Let me go! What are ya doin'! Get me outta here!" The girl shouted from the bin.

The man called out next. "I demand you… you… you terrapin things let me or preferably both us out! Do it now this minute!"

"Sorry, you two. It's for your own good!" He snapped to them and rejoined the fight.

"Lemme outta here!" Kanae yelled as she finally fought her out from the bed sheet.

The red turtle kicked another thug to the floor and blocked another's punch by the shell making reel back then he punched him in the chin knocking him out. "Yeah!" He said in victory.

"Get along there, little doggie!" The one in purple said acting like an old western cowboy. He threw the rolled up towel and whipped his rear end. "Rawhide. Robocop!" Knocking the punk down he swiftly tied him up like a cow. "Ninja cowboy!" He called out blowing off his fingers like they were smoking guns.

The girl and the orange turtle however tumble rolled into a nearby toy store and narrowly avoided the group of four thug's punches that were after them both. The turtle grabbed a nearby yo-yo and clunked him upside his head then kicked him knocking him out. "Good one Mikey."

"Thank you you're too kind Luce." He turned and saw more thugs who wanted to "play". "Oh, you dudes wanna play too huh? Good for us then."

Throwing out the yo-yo he again clunked the thug out cold upside his noggin. The group tried to gang up on him only the punkish girl had a better idea. She also grabbed a yo-yo of her own to use. "Oh wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Check this out."

The turtle then did the trick called "Walk the Dog". "See Walk the dog." Taking her own yo-yo out she added her view. "Cool huh? Now… "Around the World!" She called out as she spun the toy knocking the four thugs out who dropped like flies to the floor.

"Mikey I'm gonna go give Donny a hand can ya handle yerself here?" She asked him but only got a grin and thumbs up. She then scampered off to help "Donny".

The turtle in blue was facing a thug using a bat while he used his twin katana swords needless to say it was uneven so the turtle gave him a handicap. "Hey, hey, now ya see 'em, now ya don't." He threw the swords up into the ceiling then jumped as the two crooks near him ran smack into each other effectively KO'ing them.

Back in the toy shop the girl joined up with the purple wearing ninja. He was looking over a blow up boxing clown. "Yeah, yeah, yeah that's it."

"Hmm… yum." The girl commented. A vandal then ended up getting kicked into the store… getting to his feet he looked for a place to hide but ended up spying a bizarre blow up turtle wearing a purple bandana plus a frankly punkish looking teenage girl wearing a horn-like headset. The two slowly wobbled back and forth so he pushed the turtle back as the girl lightly tapped his nose using some invisible hand. Spooked a bit by this he pushes the turtle over as it bounds back to him it grabs a foam bat and playfully bops him with it then the girl sneaks behind him then goes… "BOOO! BLAHHH!"

"Ahhh!" The punk then passes out as the two congratulate themselves by giving one another the thumbs up.

The orange ninja dodged away from yet another angry punk and weaved from a right punch then a left then another right. He tried to get past the jerk but couldn't see an opening so he dove behind a sandwich making deli counter out of sight. Popping back up he threw a string of sausage around the scumwad's neck to rope him in. "The missing link!" He joked about the meat based pun as he reeled the vandal behind the counter.

Two other crooks showed to see what the ruckus was. "You wanna pickle? I'll give ya a pickle!" He spouted off as he jumped to the counter top and saw the hanging sausage links and got an idea. "Combat cold cuts! Yahhh!"

Backing off from the turtle using the meat like nunchukus the vandals ran away in terror as if their rear ends were on fire. Running after the two he called out. "And next time I'll use mustard on ya!"

"And I'll throw in some hot sauce!" The girl yelled after them having fun. Going to the garbage bin he tried to help Kanae and her father up to their feet again. The two looked at them like he was crazy. "Hey, hey missy you ok? How about you my dear sir? Gimme your hands… come on."

The turtle then pulled the two from the bin as the five looked the two over in a bit of shock. "Who, what, where?"

"Huh? How?" The man finished.

The purple wearing turtle finished once again their statement. "Well, that leaves out "why" and "when," doesn't it?" The ninja gave his three fingered hand to the girl to give a good shake.

"Yeah! It's a good thing we saw you coming in here from the roof… " The girl ended up smacking the ninja upside the head. "I mean across the ahh!" He just got another smack in the ribs.

"Will you shut the shell up." The girl hissed to him.

Look, you two, you find a phone and call the cops. Are both of ya alright? He asked the two who just stared at him still in shock.

"We'll start by tying them up." The girl said as she went about getting some rope.

Kanae tried to reason with this girl. "Yeah, yeah, but yes, yes of course but I… b-b-u-u-t-t-t I…"

"But nothing… go!" The katana user grumped harshly to them as they reluctantly went outside.

"Kids." The four mutter at once.

"Adults." The girl muttered along by herself.

-back outside

Crouching by the nearby phone booth the school girl frantically stayed on the line. "Yeah I know but hurry there's a ton of these punks in there!" She hung the phone up. "C'mon dad let's get back in there and give 'em a hand."

Stumbling into the backdoor the two saw the thugs had been quickly and silently tied up in a matter of a minute. The girl looked and saw the pizza was gone. "They stole our pizza."

"No not stole paid for… look." Her father said as he found some cash on the case.

"The hell were those things?" The girl asked her dad who shrugged to her not knowing anything.

-meanwhile

A few miles from the Yokohama coast was a secret research facility… where various staff members were going about their work as the day was approaching sundown preparing for night shifts. In a neatly vase adorned office where was a well tailored man in a black suit when there was a knock at his office door. "Come in Kigaragi." He said to the person coming in.

The door opened his light brunette secretary entered with her usual cheerful smile. A mug of coffee was in her shaky hands. "Top of the evening to you Chief Kurama." She placed the half empty mug on his desk.

"Same to you young lady." He took the mug and had a long drink then tasted something off then spit it out. "You said this was the French Roast flavor? It's nasty!"

"Here let me try it sir." Tasting the stuff she spit it out too in then let out a few coughs. "I call that American Joe. Nobody likes the stuff I complain and complain but they keep ordering it."

"That's the higher ups for you… today's just one of those slow days I guess." The chief replied.

The young lady then scratched her chin in thought. "Slow days are good less hustle and bustle to do makes everybody's job here easier I think."

The lass then left the man to his frankly slow work. As she left Kurama wondered one more time what she would think if she knew what they were really working on here. She along with much of the support staff only knew they worked at a research facility. The exact nature of that research was a carefully guarded secret.

But he did it to protect innocent lives like her and frankly everyone there so it suited him at the moment. He leaned back in his swivel chair and propped his feet on his desk. "Well the day may be boring but isn't that bad as none of those monsters are trying to escape so everyone is safe."

Suddenly his comm. system went on… he had a message from the main office. "Uh chief there's a set of people who want to see you they say it's urgent."

Looking over his work and seeing there wasn't much to do not to mention it was basic routine type things like graphs and charts he allowed the guests access to his office. "Alright send them in then."

The office doors opened up revealing a man dressed in ancient Japanese robes which were white covered by a grey vest. The clothing sides were marked by an odd red upside down three pointed symbol, followed by a very tall muscular blonde man, and black man in a science lab coat.

"Greetings my dear Kurama may I have a seat?" The man asked the chief who gestured to do so. "Thank you I am named Oroku Saki wealthy billionaire industrialist from the US. To my left is my elite body guard Hun and to my right head of scientist Dr. Baxter Stockman."

"Why are you here Mr. Saki if I may ask?" Kurama asked the billionaire why he was in town.

"You have trouble so I hear of a horned variety… if I'm correct?" Saki said to the very frazzled chief. How did this man find what was going on at the building? "Relax I am not interested in shutting your research down I wish fund it better. Stockman is a master of science and technology."

Kurama then relaxed a bit but posed another question. "But what are you a billionaire of exactly?"

"Top secret bio-technology, prototype weapons production, bio-weapons, military vehicle armor, robotics, ammunition, is that informative enough?" Saki replied gruffly. "My personal ninja soldiers are at your disposal Kurama. I am also a master of ninja combat techniques."

"Hmm that may be just what we need around here. Stockman you're to meet Professor at 7:30 sharp in the morning don't disappoint me." Kurama said to the dark skinned scientist who saluted him.

"Yes sir." He said simply.

"I trust we'll be receiving very plush accommodations?" Saki asked again.

"Never fear my good partner you will." The chief replied as he gestured they could leave now.

Saki bowed before the chief and left followed by Hun and Stockman leading the rear and unknown to Chief Kurama Saki was smirking like a sinister madman hatching up an insane scheme… only time would tell where and when he'd carry it out.

-meanwhile again

It was late by the time Kanae and her father arrived at the inn… it was still standing and in one piece so all was well there. "Well it's still standing I guess that's a good sign well ladies first hon."

Smiling at her dad the girl then opened the door up and let out a girlish whoop. "Hellooo! My great favorite brother and my dear cousin! It's been so long… huh?" Kanae stopped still in her tracks as who of all people there was the punkish girl from the foiled robbery attempt at the shopping center. "You! It's you the girl from the shopping mall with those critters!"

"Uh oh busted." Yuka uttered out as she came into view of her uncle and younger cousin. "Kohta get in here!"

The said boy raced into the room and saw his other family members. Remembering a phrase the girl used he used it. "Ahh shell…" The college lad looking the two over then flopped down in a nearby easy chair.

The two college kids then explained the situation to them and why this girl named Lucy was a ninja and fought alongside the turtles. Frankly Kanae scoffed at it though Kohta's dad seemed to accept it though Kanae was stubborn and refused to believe it at all. "This is impossible it just can't be real teenage mutant ninja turtles living in a sewer… its crap. Where's yer proof?" Kanae scoffed in disbelief.

"Don't believe us huh?" Came a voice… it was the blue wearing turtle with the other three in purple, red and orange. To say the two were shocked was an understatement they were beyond freaked out.

A calm hand was placed on the father's shoulder he turned to see a tall talking rat. "I believe you should sit down."

The two pass out at the same time hard on the floor. "Well that went like the way of crap Master they fainted from you."

When the two woke up Splinter then went on about the turtles and Lucy's origins. "For 15 years now, we have lived in New York. Before that time, I was a pet of my late master Yoshi. When I was forced to come to New York, I found myself for the first time without a home, wandering the sewers, scavenging for whatever I could find. And then, one day, I came upon a shattered glass jar and four baby turtles. They were so cute. The little ones were crawling into a strange glowing ooze from a broken canister nearby. I gathered them up. Essentially years went by as they grew and became remarkably intelligent. I then began their training. Teaching them all that I had learned from my master of the art of ninjitsu. And soon, I gave them all names: Leonardo the blue wearing katana user, Michaelangelo the orange nunchucku warrior, Raphael the red masked wielder of the sais, Donatello violet bandana wearing master of the bo staff, and due to an accident we acquired a fifth she ninja Lucy master of the four tonfas. Now we are stuck here trying to defeat our enemy the Foot Clan."

"This is amazing four walking talking turtles using ninja weapons, a rat and a horned girl absolutely amazing." Kohta's old man remarked in awe of the whole thing.

"Why thank you mister thank you very much." Lucy said almost mimicking Elvis Presley in her response.

Kanae looked over them all but posed one last question. "But why'd you take our pizza?"

"We love pizza that's why. Plus your brother ordered it for us that's why." Lucy said rubbing her gut getting hungry and licking her chops. "I'm hungry for more right now speaking of it."

Kanae gave the ninjas a quizzical look. "You guys eat pizza?"

"Doesn't everybody?" They all say at once as the sister and father groan out as they'd asked a frankly dumb question.

-to be continued

Well folks here's chapter 4 of Lucy and the 4 Chelonian Saviors hope you all like it. I finally got it done… it took me a night or five to finish it all. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EctoVectors ", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Horns of a Spider", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". What happens then take guess until then this has been author TURP signing off for the night. Good night folks.


	5. Elite Strike

Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors 5

First and foremost this is a K+ fic for ninja fantasy violence and basic language. This is an Elvin Lied and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle crossover part 5. Finally folks I've updated this story and finally going to continue sorry for the delay I had too many other stories and documents to upload. This chapter 5 introduces Bando and he's introduced to Casey Jones. The two groups will clash but who will be the last one standing? I've also planned the story to run to 26 chapters so enjoy it.

-chapter 5 - Elite Strike

It was very rowdy at the facility... especially since Oroko Saki had employed a group of elite mercenaries to bring in the rogue Diclonius... Lucy as well as her terrapan allies. The triad that ran the institute consisting of the cheif Kurama, the director Kakuzawa Jr. and Senior as the Professor were pleased with Stockman's ingenius ways to control the captive Diclonii. He used a vapor sedative then put a shock collar on them when they tried to use any vector abilities. The six met in Saki's new office with Stockman and Hun present plus Kurama and the two Kakuzawas.

One of the mercenaries was named Bando who was also their leader. "So you're tellin' us you can't catch these mutants?"

"What makes you think we can do it eh? Eh?" Another of them objected wondering if these brainiacs failed then how could they hope to succeed.

"Hey Merk shut up." Another of the gunmen said telling Merk into shutting his yap.

"You are to capture if possible this girl." Saki explained giving Bando a photo of their target. It was a girl with punkish pink hair, ruby red eyes, and apparently some weapon using kappas. "These are the Ninja Turtles if you cannot bring them in alive if not... well I'll leave that to your imaginations."

"Basically if you fail I'll break every joint in yer bodies!" Hun snarled and angrily pointed down at Bando. He decided it was best not to piss off the big blonde man anymore than he had to. The Stockman guy gave him the creeps.

As the group left the office another of the soldiers spoke up. "Say boss what'll we do when we find 'em considering they're that crazy like those geezers made 'em out to be."

"I'll think up something... You know me." Bando replied.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile in town the likes of Kouta, Yuka, Kanae, and Lucy (plus some input from April/who'd gotten employed at the city's new building) were going about putting a few loads of groceries which wouldn't necessarily hard but it was in fact partly because the fact the students ate so much and the fact Lucy gave a lot to her "brothers" new secret lair. Donny had stumbled onto an abandoned subway station. During an earthquake from earlier (by about 20 years exactly) the place was cut off from the rest of the network and kept the four in the shadows as they rightfully should be. Splinter however ordered Lucy, April and Casey to keep guard of the inn in case of trouble though... Her brothers were on standby just in case.

"Y'know I'm amazed how much your brothers eat Luce and you're included." Kanae said as she set her two bags on the counter top.

"So we're growing teens... we need the nutrients." Lucy huffed.

"How many nutrients do walking talking turtles and a rat need? Plus you that only makes one two... six of you then." Yuka counted off but in reality the three teens had no idea Lucy had a dark secret hidden behind her mostly cheerful exterior.

Biting her lip Lucy twirled her hair around her pointer getting very uneasy so very suddenly. "Well... there were seven of us. My dog Jiro was living with us but, oh never mind its not important. So are we having the Tilapia tonight or what? Right?" She asked suddenly snapping out of her mood.

Everyone with the exception of April none of three what happened back. Kouta knew the signs of psychological trauma since he was studying it in class. Lucy displayed clear signs of something painful happening to her in the past. He tried to bring it up as gently as possible... not an easy thing however. "Uh Lucy did uh did something bad happen to you when you were a little? Where is your dog by chance?"

Lucy just stared at the floor unwilling to say anything then finally she spoke. Her tone was shaky and sad. "Have you ever been made fun of so much you nearly gave up on life since no one seems to want to accept you? That's what my life was like everyday since I was born kids tormented me because of my horns. Jiro may have only been a dog but he didn't care how I looked... he was the only friend I had."

"Um... what actually happened?" Yuka cut in getting the feeling that whatever happened to Lucy years ago was sounding pretty dark.

"It was several years ago... " Lucy started as she thought back to her younger days in New York.

-begin flashback (Lucy's voice over)- New York sewers

"I was taking him out a walk... it really poured the night before and a lot of the drains and tunnels were a lot rougher and higher than normal."

Lucy was walking her pup along the many tunnels and corridors that made up the New York sewer systems. She took notice of the higher than normal water levels. Master Splinter advised she and Jiro be very careful because of the fast moving torrents... she nearly slipped a few times because of slippery concrete and metal. Mold also liked to grow on the tunnel walls making the girl sneeze.

"I sneezed making Jiro jump but the spot he was standing was covered by wet mold sending him right in the raging sewege river."

Jiro then jumped from the sneeze and slipped into the torrent because of the moldy growths on the concrete.

"I figured I searched for an hour looking for him... then I found him near a pool section. I shook him only to find him gone."

As the young girl looked for her precious dog she finally found him... lying near a pooling section of the system. She ran to him and shook him then her heart broke... he was gone.

"I went about burying him in Central Park along with a short prayer."

Walking towards the surface she went to Central Park to dig a grave for him. Using her newfound vector powers she made a cross from fallen branches scattored around the ground. She placed the poor animal in the hole and stuck the cross in front of the pile of dirt. She uttered a small short prayer then left as she made her way back to the lair.

Once there she burst into tears and when her brothers asked why she just locked herself in her room refusing to come out for any reason.

"Once I got back to the lair I cried and cried plus I locked myself in my room for days not wanting to eat or train I just didn't have the ambition... I was depressed beyond anything I'd experienced before."

-end flashback

"The thing... (sniffle) the thing is (sniffles again/bawls) I MISS MY JIRO!" Lucy burst out crying hysterically... it seemed the three found her secret. She missed her dog who had died from drowning and she was deeply traumatized by it. On top of that until her brothers took her in Jiro was the only individual to care about her.

Lucy's bawling finally started to subside as she sniffled a bit. "Sorry its just that its a sore subject for me... "

Now Kanae and Yuka felt unimously bad for her now... maybe they shouldn't have asked if they knew she'd be this upset about it. "Luce sorry we didn't know." The younger sibling apologized as Kanae spoke for both her and the siblings' cousin.

"Anywho let's put these groceries away because they can't do it themselves." Yuka mentioned breaking the tension a little as she started putting away the food and needed paper goods.

"Right." The three say unanimously at once.

As the four teens went about putting away the food, cleaning supplies, and of course paper products. During the time Luce was putting away the produce she got a call from someone. Using her vector arms to hold it she answered her Shell-Cell. "Yes hello? Who is calling? Oh Casey eh what's that? Bounty hunters are you sure? They're coming around this way looking for some freaky horned chick well then I'm calling my brothers. Thanks for the heads up. Bye... Son of a... crap!"

"Lucy what's the matter?" Yuka asked wondering what Casey wanted since April told her about him a few days earlier. The three watched as Lucy got out her ninja paraphenelia and put it on... which included her pink headband, her gloves, her knee and elbow pads, and finally her her signature weapons the tonfas.

Walking towards the door Lucy dialed her family and informed of the development to her family. "Yeah meet me there at the grave area... its not that far from the inn. I'll be there waiting." Lucy hanging up as she made a path for the door.

"Lucy where the hell are you going?" Yuka sputtered trying to grab but Lucy shook her off.

She griped out a response. "Don't grab my arm arm Yuka... Somone wants to hunt us well then they'll get us."

Lucy then headed out as she made a break into a fast sprint as she raced to the grave area... for her family's challenges had just started.

-grave area

Lucy heard numerous loud heavy footsteps coming towards her from every angle... a few dozen armored as well as armed swat-like gunners surrounded her. She glared at them wondering who even could call them on her just what wrong did she commit? Well whatever she did was of little consequence right now she wanted answers. "Who the hell are you idiots?"

"My name name's Bando I speak for my men... you and yer turtle goons are to brought in dead or alive. So which way's it gonna be? Easy or hard?" The elite gunner asked adjusting his shades as the others readied their aim.

"Sorry don't know ya... My brother's and I got nothing against you. But you want to fight me to the death don't you? Fine then... " Lucy replied gruffly glaring at them.

"Well since ya won't come quietly guess we'll have to take ya down the old fashioned way. Alright men ready aim..." Bando started to when suddenly dozens of throwing stars knocked the weapons from the gunners very hands. The guns were swiftly broken to bits by the girls' vector arms... when suddenly as if that wasn't a big enough surprize the likes of four ninja weapons turtles showed up... from out of nowhere seemingly.

"Well play hardball then you'll meet my brothers... Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello." Lucy said as the four shelled creatures whipped out their signature weapons.

"Let's dance." The blue wearing and katana using Leonardo said readying his combat stance.

Next Michelangelo the orange wearing nunchaku weilder spun his trademark weapons. "Well you guys might not realize there's a rule about never to scare ladies."

After Michelangelo was the red sai weilder and the family hothead Raphael. "What Leo and Luce said c'mon you scum ring it on!"

"Yeah problem is without guns you guys aren't much to worry about compared to our skills." Donatello the purple wearing bo staff using brainiac added as he whipped out the said weapon and took a combat pose.

-begin I Will Win by Ron Wasserman

The battlelines were drawn as the five ninjas went into battle against the elite assassins... it was going to be one monumental battle. While her brothers jump flipped into the fray Luce preferred to run on the ground. One of the elite squared off against the female ninja who whipped out her four pink accented tonfas which two were caught by her opponent however his feet were knocked out from under him.

"Huh... oh crap." He was caught via her vector only for Luce to use her regular fist to punch his lights out. "Hey Don looks like this guy's suffering from shell shock." Lucy joked to Donny.

He was busy using his bo to sweep away his five man opposition while two took out a set of knives which Don blocked and knocked their weapons from their hands then clunked them over the head. "Too derivative." Donny snorted thinking it was too simple.

"Well, I guess we can really shell it out." Mikey said as he whacked away two of the five goons upside their heads that had taken him on. He threw his nunchaku whose chain wrapped around one of the attackers arms... so Mikey gave him the old heave ho essentially throwing him into a tree knocking the wind out of him.

"Too cliché." Raph griped out as he hit a goon in the gut then swatting him away. He then slipped his head into his shell avoiding a knife throw by yet another trouper.

"Well, it was a shell of a good hit." Luce added as she used her tonfas her "new" goon squad rejects right in the groin sending doubling over in pain then the girl threw them into their buddie's arms as Donny and Mikey turned their shells to them and manuvered the few goons themselves between them... then wham! Their shells whacked into each other effectivelly making the six goons pass out from their newfound headaches.

As the likes of his men started to get KO'd and even run off Bando by now was fuming over this predicament... his men were elite and were getting their asses handed to them by a bunch of freaks. A bunch of ninja freaks no less! Leo managed to corner Bando and gesture "take me on instead" which the man gladly accepted.

Starting things off Leo tried to swipe the man only he blocked like it was nothing so Leo back flipped to think this fight over. Bando was smarter than he looked in fact more so than his men were. Leo instead going by honor put his swords back in his back shieths. Leo ran at his foe and tried a jump kick only for Bando to catch it and slam Leo around like a ragdoll then threw him sending him skidding along his shell. Bando leapt at Leo giving him a good hard right hook in the face making the katana user stagger a bit.

Leo finally came to senses but it was too late... However Bando had a clear path to use his hunter knife on a swordless Leo only just as he threw his arm down it was blocked a long hockey stick. "Huh what's this... My men are teachin' these freaks a lesson butt out! Argh!" Bando fumed as this punk who resembled some musclehead in a hockey mask who sent him flying with a double spin kick to the gut.

"Well not like that... looks to me you're the one who needs to be taught a lesson buddy boy. Class is pain one oh one... your instructor Casey Jones." Casey said readying himself.

"Casey yer late 'bout time ya got yer ass here! Now c'mon welcome to the party. The fun's hardly started." Raph grumped out getting behind the sometimes manic as well as masked vigilante.

"Casey Jones eh? Not much to look at... I've been hearing about some hockey stick using punk about town guess the rumors were true." Bando half griped out obviously not impressed.

"Ok bub how you and I have a one on one eh?" Casey then takes at least as far as Bando could describe was a flattened baseball bat. "Wanna play... Cricket?"

"Damn you idiot ya gotta know what a crumpet is before you play cricket." One of Bando's men spat out as he threw a few spin kicks and sweeps which Casey sidestepped and weaved away from.

He next tried to yank the cricket bat from the masked man... which was the biggest blunder he could do. "Ooh... bad move pal."

Casey made like a golfer and got on par... that is he clunked the jerk on his upside swing sending him flying backward. A score that Casey loved to see.

Bando saw most of his men were out cold or in quite a bit of pain and were in no shape to fight... it was a six on one fight very one sided indeed Bando would have to think very fast on his feet if he was going to win but he was up for a challenge.

Leo tried to jump kick him only he was thrown towards the bushes but was nearly hit by Casey's hockey stick swipe. Bando ducked and foot sweeped Casey away only for wrists be snagged by Mikey's nunchaku's and the orange wearer gave him the hard heavy throw. Bando flew into the air and landed hard onto the ground. He got to his shaky feet only to see Lucy in front of him. "Hey there what's up? Oh I know what's up."

Lucy sent a high speeding kick into Bando's groin knocking the wind out of him. He crumpled to the ground and as the intense pain wore off he saw Raph next. "Time to put out yer lights chump... "

Raph gave him a green fist to his face but even that didn't knock him out. Staggering a bit yet again he spoke to his men. "Men retreat we gotta fall back we gotta RETREAT!"

The other goons slowly got up and regained their senses and backed up and ran after their retreating leader... however Raph was pissed and wanted to chase them down. "No Raph let them go... "

Raphael was fuming over the gunner's retreat and the fact Leo even considered letting them do so. "Come back here you punks! We're not finished with you! DAMN!"

"You really are a loose cannon Raph keep it quiet or I'll kick yer shell myself..." Lucy spat out grabbing him by what would've been his collar if he wore clothes.

"Don't push me Luce... " Raph growled back obviously not in the mood for her crap.

-meanwhile

Back at the facility things weren't so great... since Hun was on a rampage and taking out his anger on Bando's troops. He held one by the collar ready to punch his lights out until Bando hit him in a shoulder nerve knocking him crashing onto the floor. "Y'know what boss I think these guys are crazy." He remarked.

"I think so too." Bando replied.

"Right let's get a beer or something then and get outta this circus." Another suggested as the group made plans to hide out for awhile... somewhere far from this building of horrors.

-to be continued

Well folks here's chapter 5 of Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviors hope you all like it. It took quite some doing to get it the way I wanted and keep some decent action scenes. Anyways that's all for now be sure to check out my other fics entitled: "EL Digital Saviors ", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Horns of a Spider", "Diclonius Goddess of Steel", "Power Rangers Dimension Legends", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", "DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until next time and next chapter this has been author TURP signing off now slightly less insane than before.


End file.
